Harry Potter and Christmas Break
by 123irish
Summary: Everyone stays at Hogwarts during Christmas.


Harry heard someone whispering in his left ear "Wake up sleepy head!", and then another voice whispering in his right ear "Yeah Harry, its Christmas, wake up already". Harry sat bolt upright in bed, those voices were not Ron's or Neville's. Harry looked left and saw Hermione, and to the right was Ginny, he stammered "Wha.., wha.., what are you guys doing in here"? Hermione laughed, "We're here because it's Christmas, and you have presents that badly need unwrapping". "How'd you get up here"? "Where is everyone"? "How'd you get up here"? Ginny Laughed this time, "You said that twice silly, anyway it's only the boys that can't get into the girls dorm, it causes the stairs to turn into a slide". Looking slyly at Harry she said, "You boys are so untrustworthy. As for the rest of your dorm, they're out riding their brooms and playing Quidditch with snowballs".

Harry was still confused; he didn't know what was going on, where everybody was, and why someone (probably Hermione) had cast an enlargement spell on his bed making it the size of a California King. He had heard the word presents though and, looking towards the foot of the bed, Harry's hopes seemed to be dashed, there were no presents present. Hermione saw Harry's hangdog expression "The rest of your presents are down stairs under the Christmas tree", kissing him lightly on the forehead, "but we did manage to sneak two up for you to unwrap".

With that, Hermione and Ginny placed Harry's hands on the ties of their robes, and pulled so that they opened up down the front. This let Harry see that both girls had half of a matching bra and panty set on. Hermione had a sheer black pushup bra on and a red silk thong and Ginny was wearing a red silk bra and sheer black silk crotch less panties. Smiling, they leaned forward kissing Harry's cheeks then, placing their hands dangerously close to his "junk", they leaned further forward and started kissing each other.

Harry pinched himself to see if he was sleeping, "ouch, I'm awake". Then he checked under the bed, on the off chance these two had somehow snuck Luna into his dorm as well. "Nope no Luna" Harry thought, and then sat back to watch the show as it unfolded in front of him. While kissing, the girls had removed their bras and began playing with each other. Hermione was busy massaging Ginny's tits and pinching her nipples, while Ginny had pulled aside the small piece of fabric covering Hermione's pussy, and had inserted two fingers, second knuckle deep, while flicking her thumb around Hermione's clit. Each girl was approaching their first orgasm of the day, softly they moaned into the others mouth, and as the feelings intensified their hands were moving at near light speed; pinching, squeezing and massaging anything they came in contact with. Both girls went over the edge at the same time, collapsing onto Harry's chest and stomach.

Harry watched Hermione and Ginny nearing orgasm, their faces flushed; breathing getting shallow and, for about a minute, neither could say or do anything. "Thanks Hermione, I really needed that". Smiling, she replied, "You? I haven't gotten off, like this, since Luna and I did him at the end of the last school year"! Ginny smiled then sniffed and licked the fingers that had been inside Hermione, "Yummy!" was her only answer.

Harry was rubbing Hermione's shoulders with one hand and his growing cock with the other as the girls were starting to remove his pajamas. Releasing his cock he let his fingers do the walking right up to their tits. For a while, it was a free for all, tongues, hands, lips and teeth seemed to be everywhere at once. At one point Harry had both girls', asses up, and while they were kissing, he stuck his tongue in Ginny's asshole and his middle finger in Hermione's, both squealed with pleasure. "Shhh… Someone is going to hear all this noise." Harry whispered. Hermione just nodded and smiled, "No they won't, I cast a Mufflo charm on the bed, I was thinking of making it unplotable as well but that seemed like a little overkill.

The girls kissed Harry and began working down his body, stopping at his neck, nipples and stomach on their way to their ultimate goal: HIS MAGNIFECENT COCK! Hermione went directly to the balls, sucking them into her mouth one at a time and enjoying the musky scent wafting from them. Ginny started teasing Harry's cock head, running her tongue around the head, tracing the outline of his purple helmet. At the first sign of precum, Ginny licked it up, rolled it around in her mouth, and then transferred the remainder to Hermione in a deep soul kiss. Hermione and Ginny began working up Harry's shaft, each taking a turn at swallowing his head, each time going a little lower.

Soon Hermione was buried all the way down on his cock, and slowly rotated to lower her pussy onto Harry's mouth. As her head went down her ass went up, and that's when Ginny would grab it and slide her tongue between her ass cheeks and circle her anus. "FUCK! I'm ccoommiinngg", screamed Hermione as Ginny continued the attack on her puckered opening. Harry was nibbling on her clit, with a finger in her pussy, when Hermione drenched his face with her love juices, causing his own release of cum. Harry's first shot hit Hermione in the forehead, the second missed everything and was never seen again, the third, fourth, and fifth shots covered the left side of her face and head. Dribbling, he wiped the tip on Hermione's outstretched tongue, letting her suck what was left out of him. She could have cleaned herself up with a wave of her wand, but that would deprive Ginny of getting any of the seed, besides, it felt kind of good as it ran down her face, to her neck and all regions below.

Ginny cleaned up Hermione's face and neck, as well as the puddle that had formed on Harry's lower stomach. She cleaned the combined juices of Harry and Hermione off his shaft and knob, leaving everyone with a satisfied smile on their faces. Hermione moved up Harry's body to lay her head on his shoulder and catch her breath. This left both of their crotches open to, a very willing, Ginny. She lost no time in planting little butterfly kisses on the inner thighs of both Hermione and Harry, having the desired affects of exciting them both. Hermione's outer lips began to quiver and Harry's cock started to rise once again under Ginny's gentle ministrations. Ginny would suck and probe Hermione's pussy, then switch to Harry's cock making them both jump, and Ginny giggle.

Hermione reached down and, grabbing tufts of Ginny's fire red hair slowly pulled her up and into an intimate embrace. "I need to taste your pussy now", moaned Hermione while trying to give Ginny a hickey just under her jaw line. Ginny sighed a heavy "YES", spinning around and dropping her mouth on Hermione's twat and her pussy on Hermione's mouth. Cumming almost instantly, Ginny coated Hermione's face with a light spray of her own she-cum. Watching as if in a dream, Harry saw the girls eating each other out, and with Ginny's ass in the air knew his time was now.

Sliding behind Ginny, Harry rubbed his cock along her slit and thru her outer lips and, as Hermione tilted her head back, slipped it into her mouth. "Yeah Hermione, get me nice and wet before I start fucking Ginny". "glob, were clock es slow blig" was all Hermione could muster. Harry pulled out of Hermione's mouth and with one fluid motion, plunged hip to hip with Ginny. Ginny screamed "OH MY FUCKING GOD, PLEASE DON'T STOP. FUCK ME HARRY POTTER; FUCK ME LIKE THE SLUT I AM"! Harry wasn't sure that even the Mufflo spell could prevent people from hearing that scream, but at this point he didn't care and started slamming his cock into Ginny's pussy, while his balls kept slapping Hermione in the face.

He was sure he was thru her cervix and into her womb, if he came now there would be a trip up to the nurses' office in the morning for a dose of UteRalClean. Thankfully Ms. Pompfry never asked too many question when the kids turned up with their little problems. Harry kept fucking Ginny, he'd like to call it "making love", but right now he was fucking, and the sensations he was getting were mind blowing. Hermione slipped out from under Ginny and watched as Harry fucked Ginny Doggy Style in the middle of the bed. Hermione cooed, "I've never seen it from this angle before. My God Ginny, your pussy is so wet that your juice is running down your thighs". As Hermione marveled at this she ran a finger up Ginny's thigh colleting as much as she could and sucking it off her own finger. Harry was increasing his already fast pace and Ginny was sounding like a race car being put thru its paces. Her humming would switch pitch as if she were being shifted, gradually getting higher and higher. With one last plunge he held her hips, as if his life was depending on it, and Harry and Ginny peaked together. "I'M COMING", they both screamed, and as Harry started filling her up, Ginny's pussy was vibrating and milking Harry's cock. The combined fluids were running steadily down her thighs where they were being greedily lapped at by the cat like tongue of Hermione.

As Harrys' flow slowed and stopped, he stayed attached to Ginny as her orgasm was ongoing. When her pussy finally released him, Ginny slid forward off of Harry's cock and on to her stomach on the bed. Sighing contently she murmured to herself, "You will be mine Harry Potter, yes you will"! Harry fell back on to his pillows with his nine inch wonder wand waving majestically in the breeze. Hermione was rubbing Ginny's back and shoulders, as she had fallen asleep momentarily. In an attempt to bring her back around, Hermione was nibbling on Ginny's earlobes and placing small kissed from the small of her back to the nape of her neck. It was working as Ginny opened her eyes and mumbled, "Mmmmm, NEVER, Never, have I experienced anything like that".

They all lay quietly for a time, catching their breath and reliving the day so far. Harry must have fallen asleep, as he awoke with a start as someone cupped his balls; giving them a slight squeeze. Ginny was between his legs, she had Harry's balls in her hands and was blowing softly across the surface. This had the effect of causing his cock, which was resting by his navel, to jump slightly every time she blew. Harry looked around for Hermione and found her at the head of the bed, with her back against some pillows and her legs splayed out in front. "Ginny wanted the grand finale for herself, but didn't mind if I watched and played along", with that she pulled the biggest vibrator Harry had ever seen, about equal to Harry but with gold lettering down one side reading "Black Mamba, when the real thing just isn't available", stuck it in her mouth, then slid it into her pussy with a squishing sound.

"So, what does this grand finale consist of? You know in the Muggle world it often involves fireworks"? "Oh, there will be fireworks Harry, make no mistake about that"! Ginny whispered just so Harry could hear, "You and I are going to make love. Any girl you are with after this will only have you comparing them to me as I will be comparing any guy I'm with to you, and they WILL all fall short". Harry smiled as Ginny started licking the shaft and running her tongue around the crown of his cock causing it to rise to full staff. She snaked her way up his body, planting kisses all along the way, reaching his face. They started kissing like two giddy teens on a first date, which wasn't that far from the truth.

Hermione was already in her own world, having bewitched the vibrator to plow her pussy on its own, her hands were free to caress her tits, play with her clit, and with a little difficulty slip a finger in her ass. There were beads of sweat on her forehead, and a little bit of drool in the corner of her mouth, not to mention the large wet patch growing on the bed between her legs and that every once in a while she could be heard moaning out Ron's name.

Harry and Ginny kissed. They kissed soft and sweet, they kissed hard and fast. Exploring and exciting them both, their hands never resting in one place for very long. Ginny reached down between her legs and, grabbing Harrys' cock, rubbed it through her outer lips until it stuck at her opening. Harry placed his hands on her hips and with just a little pressure was able to enter her pussy about a quarter of the way. Ginny's breathing increased instantly, and a flush came over her face as she came on his cock once again. Harry just kneeled there motionless until Ginny was back to normal, then with a slight buck of his hips; Harry was fully buried in her pussy. Harry was thrusting forward and Ginny was matching him with her own backwards thrusts. He reached around and grabbed her tits, squeezing and pinching the nipples. He took extraordinary care of the sort titty flesh on the underside, making Ginny moan a little deeper.

Harry pulled out and, rolling Ginny on to her back slammed his cock back into her. Getting a new rhythm he would push in and bend down to suck on a nipple of give Ginny a kiss. For Ginny's part, she would arch her ass up on every one of Harrys thrusts taking all of him in her. Ginny was close to another orgasm so, while Harry pounded away at her pussy, she started rubbing her tits with one hand and massaging her clit with the other.

Looking over Ginny's head Harry could see Hermione with the vibrator plunging in and out of her pussy, and juices were dribbling down into her ass crack and soaking the bed. With a very unladylike scream she buried it so that only the speed knob was showing. Turning the knob to MAX. pushed Hermione over the edge, her eyes rolled back so that only the whites could be seen, drool ran from the corner of her mouth, and Harry and Ginny actually got hit with a little bit of squirt that Hermione let lose.

Harry could smell the just released musk of Hermione's pussy and quickened his own pace. After a couple of minutes he pushed all the way in and began filling her with his seed. At the first feel of Harry cumming Ginny's pussy spasmed. Uncontrollably, soaking their groins and rocketing their desires to new heights. Ginny pointed her wand at the canopy above their heads and with a simple spell fireworks erupted. "There's your fireworks stud. It better not be another six months before we do this again", breathed Ginny. Harry nodded agreement, "It will not be, but next time I WANT just YOU".

Harry, Ginny and Hermione cuddled until the sun began to set and they could hear voices, then the three got dressed and made their way down to the Great Hall for Christmas Tea.


End file.
